This is the second competitive renewal application for the UNC AIDS International Training and Research Program. We propose to continue to provide training in three countries: The Peoples Republic of China, Malawi and Cameroon. Investigators at UNC have worked in China since 1979, Malawi since 1989, and Cameroon since 1998. The UNC AITRP has embraced several guiding principles. First, we use training to build strong ties to key in-country organizations. Trainees with guaranteed "return jobs" in these organizations are preferentially selected. Second, our training opportunities build on funded research projects and bridge many of the strengths of UNC. Wherever possible we combine basic, clinical and epidemiological training and research in order to build critical mass. Third, we have used the Fogarty training to promote international research, working with many collaborators and funding agencies. Fourth, we have developed south-to-south and international collaborations to facilitate training and ongoing research opportunities. For example, University of the Witwatersrand is a training site for Malawi personnel, and we have developed a strong collaboration with the London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine for training of physicians from Malawi (a former British protectorate). Fifth, we have looked for opportunities for evolution and innovation. Such efforts have been particularly important in the development of a new Department of Public Health at the Malawi College of Medicine (which has received dedicated Fogarty support), extensive research ethics and IRB training in China, and rapid technology transfer in all three UNC AITRP countries. Sixth, we are committed to in- country leadership and ongoing mentorship after the trainee has completed our program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Fogarty trainees are serving in key leadership positions and are in the center of exciting and critical research activities. Working with our collaborating institutions we have assessed the priority health needs of our partner countries and propose a research training program that addresses the countries'research needs as well as the developmental plans of our collaborating institutions.